Tu me manques
by Baanira
Summary: Cinq ans qu'il est parti. Cinq ans que Kuroko n'arrête pas de pleurer. - OS et couple à découvrir !


**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Nouveaaaaau OS, celui-là bon ... Est Triste.**

**Je l'ai fait en 1h, ou plus, mais en pas beaucoup de temps.**

**J'accepte les critiques, mais constructives. S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse..**

**Je sais, il y a beaucoup d'histoires sur ce sujet, désolée.. J'avais eu l'idée aussi..**

**Donc donc... Ce qui est écrit en gras est des flashback, et ce qui est en italique, PDV Kuroko.**

**Voilà voilou, bonne lecture. :3**

* * *

Un jeune homme à la chevelure bleu glacial et les yeux de la même couleur, sa peau pâle et sa petite taille, était couché sur son lit. Le silence dominait dans la salle, et l'homme ne bougeait pas d'un seul poil.

Le bruit fit interrompu par un sanglot étouffé, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers un de ses coussins et éclata en sanglot, pleurant silencieusement.

« Tu me manques. » était les seuls pensées du jeune homme.

Un autre bruit résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, cette fois, c'était son portable. Se calmant rapidement, il prit son portable et décrocha.

« Kuroko.

- Ah, Kagami-kun. Qu'il y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblait et Kuroko tentait en vain de prendre une voix neutre.

Un soupire se fit entendre dans l'appel téléphonique.

« Kuroko ...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Kagami-kun. » Rassura le bleuté.

Un silence gênant fit place à l'appel, Kagami décida de rompre le silence.

« Écoute Kuroko, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Sache-le. »

Tetsuya remercia poliment son ami. Renfermé comme il était, le bleuté n'allait sans doute pas se confier, mais garder tout pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Kagami hésita longuement à raccrocher, puis il le fit, disant au revoir à son ami avant. Une fois l'appel coupé, Kuroko replongea sa tête dans le coussin et agrippa à ce dernier.

* * *

_Tu me manques._

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ?_

_Sachant que j'avais encore besoin de toi._

* * *

Tetsuya plissa les yeux et se mordilla fortement la lèvre inférieur, retenant le mieux qu'il pouvait ses sentiments. Se recroquevillant contre lui, la tristesse prenant le dessus, il ne put se retenir et se remit à pleurer.

* * *

_Quand tu plongeais tes yeux dans les miens,_

_Je ne pouvais être qu'heureux,_

_Quand tu m'offrais un de tes rares sourires, _

_Je sentais que mon cœur qui allait exploser._

* * *

Les minutes passaient, et le bleuté n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Tout les jours, il pleurait pendant des heures, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, jusqu'à que la fatigue prenne le dessus.

* * *

**Le bruit sourd d'une voiture ayant percuté quelqu'un, résonnait dans le quartier. Le chauffeur sortant à toute vitesse de son véhicule pour aller voir la victime. La victime couverte de sang, ne bougeant pas et la respiration faible.**

**« A.. Non.. » Kuroko horrifié de la scène qu'il venait de se passer devant lui. Les mains sur sa fine bouche, les yeux écarquillés et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles.**

* * *

_J'étais terrifié, mes jambes refusaient de bouger._

_Mes larmes qui coulaient sans cesse sur mes joues._

_Pourquoi toi ?_

_Tu me manques._

* * *

Tetsuya se releva doucement et lentement, ses joues rosies à force d'avoir trop pleuré ainsi que ses yeux rougies. Le bleuté avança vers le salon, directement, il alla vers le porte manteau et prit sa veste. La mettant, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sortit, et referma derrière lui.

Marchant rapidement, le joueur fantôme se dirigeait vers le cimetière. Tetsuya avait perdu goût au basket, depuis, il avait quitté le club de Seirin.

Arrivé au cimetière, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, où se trouvait _sa_ pierre tombale. Mettant une main sur son visage, il se retint de pleurer. Voir _sa _pierre tombale, le donnait envie de pleurer. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

_Pourquoi la mort a voulu de toi ?_

_Félicitation, elle t'a gagné._

_Ne pensant pas qu'elle rendrait des personnes malheureuses._

* * *

Tetsuya s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale et enleva sa main qui était sur son visage, laissant quelques larmes coulaient. Posant sa main sur la pierre, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux, et totalement faux. Les yeux plissés, et ne voulant pas regarder le nom gravé sur la pierre.

Il savait très bien qui c'était, de toute façon.

* * *

_Cinq ans que tu es parti, mais pour autant,_

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

* * *

**« Si un jour, je meurs, tu me promets de ne pas me rejoindre ? »**

**Kuroko le regarda, hésitant, il hocha finalement la tête. Même si au fond, il savait que cela allait être impossible. **

* * *

_Je ne peux plus tenir ma promesse !_

_Tu me manques, vraiment trop._

_Toi, le seul que j'ai aimé._

_Toi, mon premier amour._

* * *

Tetsuya laissa glisser sa main et murmura doucement.

« Attends-moi.. »

Le bleuté se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers son endroit préféré. L'endroit où ils s'étaient embrassé pour la toute première fois.

L'endroit qu'aucun ne pourrait oublier.

L'endroit où leur premier sourire étaient joyeux.

L'endroit qu'ils visitaient tous les mois, pour se remémorer la toute première fois.

Ou ils se sont dit, trois merveilleux mots, pour la première fois.

_**Je t'aime.**_

* * *

_Me pardonneras-tu de n'aimer que toi, et de fuir la vie ?_

_M'aimeras-tu à nouveau au paradis ?_

_Sache que, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer, de l'endroit où je suis._

_Tu seras toujours celui qui occupe mes sentiments amoureux._

* * *

Kuroko partit de son lieu favori, et se mit à courir jusqu'à une falaise. Une fois devant la falaise, épuisé, Tetsuya haleta rapidement afin de reprendre une respiration normale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tetsuya se mit le plus près possible du vide. Normalement, il aurait eu peur et il aurait trembloter comme une feuille. Mais là, il semblait heureux de voir le vide et qu'il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière.

* * *

_J'arrive,_

_Désolé, je ne peux plus tenir ma promesse._

_Tu m'as demandé l'impossible._

_Cinq ans que je n'ai plus de vie, enfin, mentalement._

_Physiquement, je vivais encore._

_Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher, _

_Quand tu sauras que je n'aime vraiment que toi._

* * *

Tetsuya lâcha un dernier rire nerveux, tandis qu'il venait de faire un dernier pas.

Un pas de trop.

* * *

_Désolé papa et maman,_

_Désolé Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Mursakibara-kun, et tout les autres..._

_Ne pleurez pas quand vous saurez ça,_

_Promettez-moi, vous aussi, de vivre la vie à fond._

_Soyez heureux._

_Je le serais,_

_Pas sur Terre, mais au paradis._

_..._

_Merci pour tout._

* * *

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Kuroko avant que son corps touche l'eau glacial et qu'il retint sa respiration.

C'était fini, il ne pourrait plus faire marcher arrière. Il était parti rejoindre celui qui l'avait quitté cinq ans plus tôt.

Celui qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

_« Je t'aime, Akashi-kun. »_


End file.
